In order to promote a festive or joyous atmosphere and impression, it is traditional that gifts given from one person to another are wrapped in a suitable decorative manner. In this way, the joyous occasion or event for which the gift is intended to commemorate is enhanced. Typically, gifts are placed in a box which is then wrapped in suitable decorative paper consistent with the event being celebrated. In addition to the use of boxes in wrapping paper, more recently, gifts have been placed in brightly colored or decorated bags, with the bag serving as the festive, visually exciting medium for the recipient.
Although the use of gift bags has become increasingly popular, the bags are formed in a general conventional manner having a front panel and a rear panel integrally connected with two side panels, with the side panels constructed for folding to enable the bag to be stored flat until its use is desired. In addition, handle members are also often incorporated on the front and rear panels for assisting in holding the bag along with its contents.
In spite of the increased popularity and use of gift bags, the gift bag construction has not been changed from conventional bags. Presently, only varying colors and surface pictures or designs are employed on the outer surface of the bag to provide the enhanced, visually exciting and pleasing appearance, with some bags employing overlays on one surface. However, no structural alterations are incorporated in any prior art bag in an attempt to expand its visually appeal or its functional purpose. Similarly, gift boxes have remained unchanged in appearance, relying on decorative wrapping paper to provide the desired visual appeal.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a unique article holding system which can be employed as either an article holding bag or an article holding box and provides a substantially enhanced visual appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique article holding system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being folded in a generally conventional manner for ease of storage, while also incorporating a unique, visually expansive appearance when unfolded.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique article holding system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of incorporating a wide variety of visually stimulating indicia on the surfaces thereof as well as capable of having alterable visual images integrally associated therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique article holding system having the characteristic features described above which incorporates indicia on the outside surface of the bag or box which extends beyond the physical dimensions of the bag or box, providing a visually enhanced and distinctive appearance.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.